I was a fool for love
by sango-higashikuni
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que iba a aguantar? Luego te enfadaste y desapareciste durante semanas ¿Cuántas veces podría haber hecho las maletas? Pero quedarme es todo lo que hice. Amor como el nuestro nunca cuadra, me quedé Me comporté Te salvé cada vez. Estaba loca de amo.


_Do you remember I searched you out?_  
_How I climbed your city's walls_  
_Do you remember me as devout?_  
_How I prayed for your calls_  
_I stood still_  
_It's what I did_  
_Love like ours just never fits_

_Well, I stuck around_  
_I did behave,_  
_Saved you every time._  
_I was a fool for love_  
_I was a fool for love_  
_I was a fool_  
_I was a fool_

_I was a fool for love_

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vi su mirada cubierta por pequeñas gotas de agua, incluso no deseaba imaginar su reacción después de escuchar lo que el estúpido y cerdo de Healy había dictaminado, dios, tan solo de pensar si hubiera tardado unos segundos en llegar ella hubiera estado condenada. ¿Cómo pude haberle hecho tanto daño desde un principio? Si lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado, sentir la calidez de su cariño y sobre todo ser amada por primera vez. Ella representaba todos mis anhelos, es por ello que siempre había sido diferente y no por el hecho de que sintiera algo fuerte por Piper sino todo lo contrario. Cuando una persona te acepta tal y como eres y no le importa tu pasado ni tu futuro es, en ese momento cuando comienzas a vivir tu vida día a día, todo lo había logrado aquella ingenua y hermosa rubia de intensa mirada azulada.

Desde el primer momento en que mi mirada se posó en ella supe que era diferente, su voz, su forma única y libre de pensar, su esbelta figura y aquella alocada melena rubia era lo que más deseaba tocar.

Mierda, maldije golpeando la pared con fuerza hasta hacer sangrar mis nudillos, maldecía a todo aquel que se interponía entre Piper y yo pero sobre todo odia a Piper por haber sido tan cobarde como para elegir a su estúpido novio Larry por temor a un futuro a mi lado ¿acaso jamás se dio cuenta que hubiera sido capaz de darle aquella tranquilad y seguridad con la cual soñaba, la cual exigía cuando dormíamos juntas, pero el problema fue que jamás pude demostrarle que podía darle esa zona de conform.

Demonios, no sé por cuanto tiempo podré estar aquí y no saber nada de ella, ¿porqué todo pensamiento e incluso pesadillas se resumían a una persona? Lo único que podía hacer era recrear todo lo que había ocurrido dos noches antes en las cuales había estado con ella.

Cerré mis ojos y recordé cuando Piper había ido a mi cama después de hacer su castigo de limpieza por la noche, sus ojos mostraban un intenso cansancio y aquello todo era producto de su debilidad, ella jamás se podría adaptar a un lugar como este, no cuando se esta acostumbrada a lujos como Piper. Retiré mis gafas y le indiqué que se recostara a mi lado, ella obedeció y oculto su rostro en mi pecho y dejo escapar pequeños sollozos, yo solo me limité a acariciar su cabello y esperar a que se calmará ya qué desde hace varias noches ella perdía por completo la fuerza.

-Debo parecer una tonta ¿no es así Alex?- Cuestionó dejando escapar un serie de sollozos.

-Un poco, pero estoy acostumbrada a ti- Respondí intentando sonar bromista, pero aquello no resultó como había esperado y el llanto se volvió intenso- Oye tranquila, ¿porqué siempre le quitas lo divertido a mis bromas?- La reprimí atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo, deseaba poder borrar cualquier miedo de su interior y cambiarlo por bellos recuerdo, sin embargo era una imbécil por creer que aquello sería posible dentro de una prisión.

-A veces siento que ya no puedo más, todo esto es una mierda, desearía que jamás…

-Me hubieras conocido- Finalicé su frase en un tono cargado de culpa.- Yo también hubiera deseado jamás arrastrarte a esto Piper, te amo y eche a perder lo bueno que tenía contigo, no soy una persona con la cual debas estar relacionada nunca más- Dije con firmeza e intentando separarme de ella. Por un segundo pensé que ella se marcharía y aquello me asusto, no obstante se aferro más a mí.

-Alex te amo y sabía muy bien quien eras, fue mi decisión aventarme al vació contigo y lo volvería hacer si me lo pidieras, mierda Alex- Exclamó molesta- No puedo creer que sea tan idiota como para estar a tu lado una vez más; tenía una vida perfecta en NY junto a Larry, una vida estable! Y después todo se esfumó y ahora no tengo nada, perdí a Larry y elegí estar de nuevo a tu lado, mierda Alex te odio- Exclamó molesta y encajando su rostro en mi cuello dejando caer sus lágrimas.

-No confundas tu miedo de amar y ser amada Piper, porqué ambas sabemos que tú jamás has deseado estar sola.

-Lo sé y por ello te odio.- Su respiración se hizo más lenta a medida que mi mano descendía hasta su espalda y dibujaba pequeños círculos imaginarios, se pegó más a mi cuerpo y así permaneció hasta el amanecer. Durante la noche ella dormía tranquilamente removiéndose algunas veces por sus sueños y otras solo permanecía quieta, nadie notaba que ella dormía conmigo pues siempre permanecía despierta hasta el alba para llevarla de nuevo a su zona en la cual los vigilantes permanecía dormidos, solo Nicky sabía de nuestros pequeños encuentros pero jamás mencionó nada. – Debería dejar de ir a tu cama, no has podido dormir por permanecer despierta- Dijo entre murmullos.

-Al menos una de los dos puede dormir tranquila- Besé su frente al depositarla sobre su cama.- Descansa que pronto tendrás que despertar.

-Te amo Alex.

Recrear esos días solo hacía que el dolor se volviera insoportable, pero no hacerlo resultaba incluso peor. Abrí mis ojos y comencé a caminar en círculos durante quizás 3 horas o más hasta que mis piernas comenzaron a pedir a gritos un descanso, me senté y esperé a que la asquerosa comida llegara. Mi mente era un completo caos y solo ella sería capaz de aliviarlo con tan solo un roce de sus manos sobre mi piel; volví a perder la noción del tiempo y solo dejé que el sueño invadiera mi cuerpo.

-Alex, Alex, despierta Alex- Su voz, era suave e insistente, podía sentir como sus mano tocaban mi rostro intentando despertarme. Abrí lentamente mis ojos hasta toparme con aquellos cálidos y hermosos zafiros que tenía por ojos.- Vamos Alex el desayuno está por terminar y todas se están preguntando porque no has ido- Dijo sacándome de la cama.

-Deberíamos dormir un rato más Pipes- Dije atrayéndola a mi cuerpo y depositando una estela de beso por todo su cuello, ella intentó zafarse pero al cabo de unos segundos se quedó inmóvil disfrutando de mis besos. Besé su cuello con ansia y excitación, moví mi mano hasta su pecho y comencé a acariciar su pezón hasta sentirlo completamente duro, ella dejo escapar un gemido y buscó con desespero mi labios, sus besos eran voraces y al mismo tiempo tiernos, sentía como su excitación se apoderaba de la dulce e inocente Piper, mierda aquella rubia me volvía completamente loca.- Si sigues besándome de esa manera te haré mía en este instante y te haré llegar como nadie más que yo sé hacerlo- Dije besándola con desenfreno hasta que ella se separó y me observo molesta.

-Sin duda esta noche ninguna de las dos dormirá- Dijo dándome un beso de despedida- Anda date prisa o Nicky dirá a todas… nuestro pequeño secreto- Suplicó como una niña a quien no quieren que delate por hacer algo indebido.

-Está bien Pipes, adelántate y no olvides arreglar tu ropa.

Durante el transcurso del día solo pensaba en las palabras que antes había dicho Piper y aquello realmente era un atrevimiento de su parte y sabía perfectamente que estaba tentando a su suerte. Pennsatuckyllegó como todos los días a la lavandería gritando como una perra y su actitud estaba comenzando a colmar mi paciencia y si creía que no habría venganza por lo que le hizo a Piper estaba equivocada, solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para encargarme de ella.

La ignoré y seguí con mis actividades hasta que llegó la hora de salida, me dirigí al comedor y ahí estaba ella, nadie se había atrevido a sentarse en su mesa, caminé con la comida y tomé asiento frente a ella.

-Veo que todas las reclusas le tienen miedo a una tonta rubia- Me burlé acariciando la parte interna de su mano.

-Oye esta tonta rubia puede ser muy ruda cuando se lo propone- Respondió observando a su alrededor y tomándome con fuerza mi mano.

-Vaya además de ruda te has vuelto más atrevida, espero que lo que hayas dicho en la noche lo cumplas- Reí al llevarme un bocado a la boca y ver como se sonrojaba por completo.- Iré a tu zona de trabajo a la media noche espero encontrarte despierta.

-Alex basta- Intentó reprimirme pero la risa hacía que aquella reprimenda perdiera toda validez.

Y como había prometido las manecillas del reloj marcaban las 12 en punto y Piper estaba en los baños como lo venía haciendo desde hace 1 semana, esperé a que "Ojos locos" saliera y así poder tener privacidad. Piper estaba en el otro extremo del baño terminando de limpiar aquella mierda la cual jamás saldría incluso limpiándola con ácido, me acerqué y la abracé por detrás removiendo su cabello para tener mayor acceso a su cuello, lo besé y susurré en su odio lo que en la mañana había ordenado, ella soltó el trapeador y giró quedando frente a mi, me observó a los ojos y me beso con pasión, yo respondí a su beso y alcé su blusa hasta removerla y dejarla caer al suelo, desabroché su sostén y tomé entre mis manos sus pechos, me separé de su labios y vi como su rostro tomaba un intenso color rojo.

-Vamos Piper no es la primera vez que tenemos sexo- Dije divertida llevando uno de sus pezones a mi boca.

-Alex- Gimió al sentir como mis dientes lo mordían con suavidad y mi lengua aliviaba aquel pequeño dolor- Alex…

-Sabes, amo cuando dices mi nombre entre jadeos- Admití mordiendo su labio inferior haciendo que abriera su boca y dejará recorrerla con mi lengua; sentía como se entregaba sin restricciones, sus manos se movieron por debajo de mi ropa y alcanzó uno de mis pechos, lo sujetó con sus manos y me observó con aquella pícara mirada, me besó y luego descendió hasta llevárselo a su boca.- Veo que hoy eres una chica muy atrevida, ¿dónde quedó mi inocente y tonta Piper?- Jadee al sentir su lengua formar pequeños círculos sobre mi pezón.

-¿La gran Alex se está sintiendo ruborizada por una tonta rubia?- Río dejando una estela de besos hasta llegar a mi abdomen, beso y dejo varios marcas en mi abdomen como si se tratase de un animal el cual marca su territorio, lamió el centro de mi ombligo y sin esperar respuesta bajó mi pantalón, me observó desde abajo y después un ruido se escuchó desde la entrada de los baños. La arrinconé y cubrí su cuerpo contra el mío ya que por alguna razón no deseaba que nadie la viera solo yo podía hacerlo incluso el saber que había intimado con Larry hacia que mi sangre hirviera en celos.

-Hey no lesbianas, sé que están aquí, solo viene advertirte Vause que los guardias están haciendo su ronda esta noche, te conviene estar en tu cama en menos de dos minutos o de lo contrario tendrán problemas- Dijo riéndose al deslizar la cortina y ver como cubría el cuerpo de Piper con el mío.- Vaya si que se la están pasando en grande no lesbianas, Chapman veo que aún sigues siendo muy hetero- Río y salió del baño dejándonos sola.

Respiré lo más hondo que pude y solté un bufido al saber que esta noche no terminaría nada. Observé a Piper y vi que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, por un instante creí que era por vergüenza pero una fuerte risa inundo mis oídos y me contagio enseguida. La abracé y besé su frente, la ayude a colocarse la blusa y salimos de la regadera.

-Al parecer esta noche dormiremos solas- En su voz noté tristeza, la besé y aquello solo había logrado despertar la excitación que entre ambas existía, devoré su boca y olvidé por completo la inspección de los guardias, ya que en lo único que podía pensar era besar cada rincón del cuerpo de Piper, escuchar su voz pidiendo por más y hacerla llegar como nadie más lo ha hecho.

-Vause- Gritó Nicky detrás de nostras- Ustedes si que no saben en que momento hacerlo no lesbianas.

-Deberías irte Alex no quiero que te metas en más problemas por mi culpa- Me abrazó y me beso por última vez.

-Descansa Piper- Respondí al corresponder su beso y salí del baño seguida de Nicky, caminamos hasta nuestra zona y por suerte los guardias aún no comenzaban la ronda, me dirigí a mi cama y esperé a que la emoción del momento pasará pero solo aumentaba con el hecho de imaginar lo que no habíamos concluido.

Desperté y el día transcurrió como de costumbre, duchas, desayuno, trabajo. No había nada que hiciera diferente el paso del tiempo salvo cuando pasaba aunque fuera algunos minutos con Piper, esta vez me había pedido que fuera a la biblioteca y ahí estaba con aquella tierna mirada, me senté frente a ella y noté que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, me tomé la libertar de besarla y ella se apartó con temor. La observé en espera de una respuesta y ella solo evitaba mi mirada, como si intentará ocultar sus pensamientos.

-Vamos dime que tienes- Le exigí cruzando mis brazos.

-Larry me pidió que nos casáramos- Respondió con nerviosismo.

-Ambas sabemos que estabas comprometida desde que llegaste, no es algo nuevo.

-En verdad me casaré con él y ya no podremos tener esta relación Alex- Su voz mostraba duda pero al mismo tiempo quería demostrar que era la mejor decisión que había hecho en su vida- No puedo volver arruinar mi vida por tercera vez, ya que dos veces la arruiné contigo y tú jamás me darás aquella vida tranquila que tanto anhelo, te amo, pero seamos sincera no tengo las gallas para volver aventarme al vació de nuevo contigo.

-Es verdad no las tienes.

-Al menos tomé una decisión, ¿no estas orgullosa de mi?

-Piper púdrete.- No sabía como sentir al saber que otra vez había perdido a Piper, aquella estúpida vida aburrida la cual jamás podría darle era la razón por la cual escogía al imbécil de su novio.

-Alex.

-La decisión que has tomado decidirá todo, de ahora en adelante no podrás venir a mi no con tus problemas o tu amor o tu tristeza ni siquiera con tu necesidad ni rabia incluso con tu ropa sucia el día que no sea el día del lavado, no podrás venir a mi nunca más nunca. Salí del lugar lo más rápido que pude no podía creer que otra vez había roto mi corazón y esta vez había sido una completa imbécil por haber creído que sería diferente, sin embargo la decisión ya estaba hecha y lo único que podía hacer era cortar cualquier contacto con ella aunque aquello fuera casi imposible.

Durante el transcurso del día evité a toda costa encontrarme con Piper, no sabía si ella intentaría buscar mi perdón o incluso si se alejaría definitivamente sin embargo aquello debía restarle importancia y solo evitar cualquier contacto con Piper o de lo contrarío caería de nuevo a sus pies como la imbécil que soy.

Para desgracia hoy se llevaría acabo una presentación de navidad, en donde las reclusas actuarían y cantarían villancicos; tomé asiento en las filas de en medio y esperé junto con Nicky la actuación. El tiempo paso lento pero se podía decir que agradable pues aunque seguía pensando en ella había pequeños lapsos en los cuales me olvidé por completo de todos, al final de la noche vi cada una de las actuaciones e inclusive me aventuré a reírme de las tonterías que decían. Esperé el acto final y por alguna razón giré mi vista hacia atrás y vi que Piper estaba sentada en la última fila, lucía triste y sola, pero todo eso ella lo había elegido, era solo su problema, intenté convencerme de aquello así que la ignoré nuevamente y concentré toda mi atención en la obra hasta que vi que Pennsatucky había abandonado la obra, supuse que había ido tras bambalinas para presentar alguna de sus palabrerías acerca de dios por lo que le resté importancia hasta que Nicky dijo que Piper había abandonado la sala. Giré atrás y efectivamente ella no estaba, quizás estaba paranoica pero algo en mi interior me decía a gritos que ella estaba en problemas por lo que no dudé ni un momento más y salí del salón, la busqué en su zona pero el lugar estaba vacío, fui a los baño y en ellos no había ni un alma, por lo que solo quedaba un lugar y al correr hacía afuera todo pasó de forma rápida. Piper golpeando a Pennsatucky, corrí hacía ella y la aparté con fuerza, la abracé como si fuese la última vez que la vería, deseaba decirle lo mucho que lo sentía pero las palabras no podían ser formuladas debidamente y solo me limité a besarla, ella comenzó a llorar y aferrarse a mí como si un muro fuese.

-Eres una imbécil Piper, entraras a confinamiento y aumentarán tu sentencia, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?- La reprimí con desespero. Ella solo se limitó a llorar y no emitió palabra alguna, escuché que alguien abría la puerta y supuse que se trataría de un guardia al darse cuenta de la desaparición de 3 reclusas y al ver la escena sabrían lo que Piper había hecho.- Piper perdóname por lo que haré, te amo y esta vez me prometí que te cuidaría pasara lo que pasará. Si, sé que te dije que jamás te acercarás con tus problemas pero sé que nunca serás capaz de sobrellevar tus conflictos de una manera razonable, Piper perdóname - Repetí al besarla y limpiar sus nidillos con mi ropa hasta dejarlos sin ninguna mancha de sangre. – Te amo Piper

-Alex- Dijo al ver como me lanzaba sobre Pennsatucky y la golpeaba, aquello solo hizo ver que Piper intentaba alejarme de ella, todo creerían que se trataba de alguna pelea de celos o eso intentaría hacer creer. Alex- Volvió a gritar con desesperación.

-Reclusa ponga sus manos en alto- Ordenó el guardia, me separé de Pennsatucky y vi como apenas podía respirar, al menos Piper no la había matado a golpes.- Chapman podría decirme lo que ocurrió aquí- Cuestionó con exasperación de la obvia pregunta.

- Pennsatucky intentó meterse con mi chica- Dije sonando molesta- Chapman solo intentó separarme pero la empuje y al parecer la lastimé también- Reí

-Lamento decirle reclusa que su acto de celos solo consiguió un pase directo a confinamiento, que lo disfrute- Se burló y me arrastró hasta adentró sin darme tiempo de despedirme de Piper, pero al menos sabía que la había salvado de permanecer encerrada.

-Alex, Alex, despierta Alex- Su voz, era suave e insistente, podía sentir como sus mano tocaban mi rostro intentando despertarme. Abrí lentamente mis ojos hasta sentir la cegadora luz blanca, miré a mi alrededor y aún seguía en aquel sitio, era molesto despertar cada vez con el recuerdo de su voz y dios su tacto era tan real que comenzaba a creer que dormir era la peor manera de pasar el tiempo en este lugar sin embargo al menos sabía que al fin había salvado a la persona que me había hecho sentir amada, la única mujer a la cual daría mi vida con tal de verla segura y feliz incluso aunque se tratase dentro de una prisión pues sabía muy bien que cuidarían de ella.

-_No sé que le hachas hecho a Vause, pero debe amarte mucho no lesbiana- Dijo Nicky al verme despertar después de hace alguna horas. Solo recordaba haber golpeado a __Pennsatucky y después Alex llegó y después se esfumo como una sombra sobra la noche. Nicky me relató lo sucedió y me sentí la peor mierda del mundo, como pude haber tratado mal, una vez más había roto con su corazón y ella sin embargo había tomado la responsabilidad de mis problemas y yo, mierda era una imbécil, Alex era la única persona con la cual podría ser yo misma y ante aquel acto tomé la decisión de aventarme de nuevo al vacío con ella y la esperaría hasta la eternidad, por que ella siempre había sido inevitable para mi._

* * *

_He estado enganchada con esta sería simplemente la amo :D  
Y sin duda tenía que escribir una historia de mis dos personajes favoritos, espero que les guste :D _


End file.
